Gun Shot
by Moon Haired Priestess
Summary: People have been turning up dead with bullet holes in there backs. Sesshoumaru and his team are on the case. They also have a new member, Sarah McCain. She's from America and doesn't seem to know how things work. Can she and Sesshoumaru work together?
1. Crime Scene

Gun Shot

By Moon Haired Priestess

Chapter 1: Crime Scene

A man was running trough a dark alley. He stopped to catch his breath and listened behind him. When nothing could be heard, he sighed in relief. He started walking. Suddenly, there was a bang and something hit him in the back. The man fell to the ground dead. A figure appeared next to the body. It reached into its coat and pulled out a knife. The figure carved something into the victim's back, then stood and left.

()()()()()()()

Sunlight flooded the alley as Sesshoumaru Taisho entered. He could already smell the blood and death in the air. Up ahead were two members of his team, Kagome Higurashi and his brother, Inuyasha Taisho. They were already examining the body.

"What is the status?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing over them.

"We have a gunshot victim," replied Kagome who was the one who dealt with all the medical stuff. Inuyasha headed the captures of suspects. Sesshoumaru was the leader of the demon branch of the police force.

"Hey, do you know when the others are going to be here?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru shook his head right before they heard a loud slap.

"Guess that answers that." Soon they saw Miroku Takashe, the head of research, and Sango Slayer, the maker of everyone's weapons. As soon as they got close enough to see the body, the two new arrivals sighed.

"That's the fifth one this month," said Miroku as he knelt next to the body. "I'm going to move him back to HQ," Kagome told the others. Soon after she was gone, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"I already sent Koga to see if he could track this guy," was the reply to his unasked question. "I also checked all over the scene for any clues but I couldn't find any."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He hadn't really expected there to be any evidence if this was done by the same person as the others. Just then they heard an officer say, "Sorry, Miss, but I can't let you through."

They turned to see him talking to a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a t-shirt, jeans, a long coat, and tennis shoes. After giving the officer an annoyed look, she pulled out a badge.

"I'm Detective McCain," she told him, put her badge away. "I just transferred here from America and was told that Sesshoumaru Taisho was here." The officer looked back at Sesshoumaru, who nodded, before stepping aside to let her pass.

Sesshoumaru knew they were supposed to get a new recruit but he had been expecting a rookie not a detective. She stopped right in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Detective Sarah McCain and I'm your new team member," she said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taisho, head of the demon department." Sarah seemed to be studying him before smiling. "Pleasure to meet you."

It was then that the others decided to make themselves known. Miroku approached her first. "Hello there, my name is Miroku Takashe." Miroku told her with an all too innocent smile. "Sarah McCain and if you wish to keep your hand, I suggest you remove it from my person." was Sarah's answer.

Miroku quickly did so, sweat dropping, as Inuyasha and Sango laughed. Sango was first to recover. "Hi, I'm Sango Slayer." "Hello."

Inuyasha stepped forward and said, "I'm Inuyasha Taisho." Sarah smiled kindly at him before replying. "It is very nice to meet you."

After seeming to size her up, Inuyasha asked, "Have ever even dealt with demons before?" Sarah chuckled. "Yes I have. In fact, most of my cases have had demons involved in one way or another."

"Hn."

Sarah turned toward Sesshoumaru when he made this noise. "Yes?"

"I am not sure of your experience," he said, emotionless. "I will have you know that I have been a Detective for five years and have had over a hundred cases." They could all tell she was a bit angry at Sesshoumaru's comment.

Sesshoumaru picked up Inuyasha's camera, which had been sitting on the ground next to him, and handed it to her. "Prove it."

With a huff, Sarah took the camera from him and began examining the photos Inuyasha had taken of the body and scene.

"Well, first off, he was killed by a gun, back to front. Second, I would say by the way bullet hole is that the killer was about three feet away. The blood pool indicates that he was shot close to seven hours ago, around midnight. I, also, don't see any indentations, meaning that it wasn't a through and through. So the bullet should still be in the body."

When she was finished, Sarah handed the camera back to Sesshoumaru, who stood there looking at her. Everyone else was shocked by the fact she had managed to get all that from a couple of pictures.

"Is that all?" Sesshoumaru's tone was cold. He did not like the fact she had made look like fool, at least in his mind she had.

"Actually, I saw one more thing on the victim," she answered.

With a raised eyebrow, he asked, "And that is…?"

"He had a spider mark carved into his back." At this everyone froze. Sarah gave them a questioning look. Then Sesshoumaru growled.

"Naraku."

**A/N:** I'm back! I know you are all woundering why I haven't posted anything new for Friends from the Past. I ran out of ideas and no ones reveiwed so I don't now what you guys think.

Well anyways, this is my new fic, of course. It is a csi/crime solving type story. I thought it would be nice to try my hand at some thing different. But I still need you to review, because you guys can help me alot. I will also give a big hug who can guess what every one does.

I guess that's all. Oh, wait, I will also answer five reviews at the end of every chapter. And just because I don't get to yours one time doesn't mean I won't try to answer it next time.

Well that's all. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Bye,

Moon


	2. Bullets and Shadows

Chapter 2: Bullets and Shadows

"Naraku."

Sarah looked around at the others and saw that they were all tense. "Who's Naraku?"

This seemed to bring everyone out of the trance they were in. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "We will explain back at headquarters."

Everyone walked to their cars, well, except Sarah. Sesshoumaru noticed her trying to hail a taxi. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you not have a car?"

Sarah glanced at him and sighed. "I do, but it is being shipped from America, so I have to make do without."

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, and then motioned for her to get in his car. She looked from him to the car and back before shrugging. After they seated and buckled in, Sesshoumaru started for headquarters.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Kagome had just finished her examination of the body when Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku came in along with a girl she didn't know. Inuyasha looked at the body, which was on its stomach, and saw that it did indeed have a spider mark carved into its back. He looked up at Sesshoumaru and said, "She is right, he does have a spider mark."

Kagome gave the two brothers a questioning look. "How did you know that? I just finished posting the body."

This is when the unknown girl decided to speak up. "I pointed it out to them." Kagome looked at the girl. Since Kagome was a miko she could sense auras, there was something strange about this girl's aura. While yes she was human, her aura was different from a regular human's.

Cautiously, Kagome raised her hand to shake the other girl's and said, "Hi, my name's Kagome Higurashi. I deal with all the medical stuff."

The girl smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Sarah McCain and I just transferred here." Kagome nodded in acceptance. Sarah noticed something about Kagome when they shook hands.

"I'm not that surprised that a miko would be a medical expert." Everyone was looked taken aback.

"How do you know that?" asked Sango. Sarah looked at her and shrugged. "She has the aura of one. I know that Miroku's a monk, Inuyasha's a half-demon, and Sesshoumaru's a demon."

This surprised Sesshoumaru. He knew this girl had a strange aura but didn't think she would be able to tell that some one was a miko instead of a regular human. Is it possible that she was something other than what she appeared to be?

"Maybe we should concentrate on the case, I mean we need to figure out if Naraku did for sure, right?" Everyone agreed with Sango's suggestion. Kagome picked up an envelope that had the bullet in it. "Here, you should be able to see if this matches the others." Sesshoumaru nodded as he took the envelope from her. Then he led the rest of the group out of the room.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Miroku and Sango had left to see what they could find on the victims and see if there were any connections. Inuyasha went to see if Koga had managed to track the killer down. Sesshoumaru and Sarah were currently running the bullet against the two that had found in the last two victims. Sesshoumaru sat in front of the computer watching the screen while Sarah examined the bullet under a microscope along with the other two bullets. She noticed that groves on the bullets were a little off. She removed her eye from the eye piece just as the computer finished running the bullets.

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed when the screen read 'No Match.' He hadn't really expected to find any matches, but he had hoped. Suddenly he felt something in his pocket vibrate. Reaching into it, he pulled out his cell phone. Opening it, he saw that Shippo Higurashi, Kagome's adopted son and the team's gadget inventor, was calling him. Sarah looked at him when he stood and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sesshoumaru looked back at her. "I have something I have to do." With that he left.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me!" Sarah threw her arms up in frustration. She had been walking all over to find someone to help her find her way out of the building. Her shift was over so she could go home, if she could find the out. Sarah was about to give up when she saw a boy with red hair and green eyes. _'Maybe he can help me.'_

"Hey, do know the way out of here?" The boy looked at her. "Yeah. If you keep going straight you will come to a stairway. Next to it is a door that will lead you to the parking lot." Sarah sighed with relief. "Thank you!" she cried.

"No prob," said the boy. "By the way, I'm Shippo Higurashi, the gadget boy."

Sarah smiled and replied, "I'm Sarah McCain. I'm new here, as you must have guessed." Shippo nodded and laughed. His last name finally clicked in her brain. "Wait, your last name is the same as Kagome's."

Shippo raised an eyebrow and nodded. "She's my adoptive mom."

"Oh." That was all she could say. Shippo laughed. "That's usually the reaction I get when I tell people that."

Just then, Sarah's watch beeped. "Well I need to get going if I want to catch the bus back to me apartment."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

A man stood across from the police station. He had long black hair and red eyes. He was watching the back door that led to the parking lot. It opened and a young woman exited it. An eyebrow flew up at the sight of her. _'Who could this be.'_ When she got on the bus he left.

* * *

Don't own any characters except Sarah.  R&R


	3. Deathly Vision

Chapter 3: Deathly Vision

It had been a weed since the last murder, and they were no closer to solving the case. Sarah's car had come in though. She was currently driving to the store. Just as she parked, she saw a man exiting it. He looked from one side to the other before heading to his car. Sarah made it to the door when she heard yelling behind her. Turning, she saw a second man arguing with the first man. She could not tell what they were saying but it was clear that the second man wanted something but the other man wouldn't give it to him. Eventually the first man got in his car and the other man walked away.

Though she was curious, Sarah decided to get the stuff she had come here to get in the first place. The argument the men had had bothered her for the rest of the day, though.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Sesshoumaru and Miroku were going over reports on Naraku's company. He had recently acquired a bunch of land, all of which belonged to the victims. Sesshoumaru was sure it was more than mere coincidence. But they had no proof of foul play. The land was all bought before they died. Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Miroku went over to the computer. After turning it on and sitting down, he began typing. He printed what he founded. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"I was seeing if there were any similar cases elsewhere," Miroku replied to the unasked question. Sesshoumaru nodded as he took some of the papers from Miroku. He looked down at the top one and saw that the case was still open. It was also in America. Knitting his eyebrows, he looked down to see who the lead detective was. He got a surprise when he saw who it was.

Sarah McCain.

After checking the others, Sesshoumaru found that she was the lead detective for them all. Was a coincidence that she happened to be transferred here when they were in need of help? Or had been transferred because the cases where connected? Sighing, Sesshoumaru stood and after telling Miroku he was heading home, he left.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

_She was running through the dark. Something was hunting her and it was getting closer. Sarah was breathing hard and her body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, whatever had been chasing her disappeared. She stopped running and leaned against the wall. Sarah looked down at herself and she saw a man's body. Suddenly an aura appeared on the edge of her senses. Looking up, she saw red eyes in the dark that surrounded her._

_Sarah heard the person the eyes belonged to chuckle. "Now, now, did you really think that I would let you keep the stone, ?" The voice belonged to a man._

_"I will not let it fall into your hands. I will do whatever is necessary to keep it from you," the man, whose body Sarah was sharing, said. There was a flash of light and the eyed man screamed in outrage. Then Sarah felt a pain in her chest as well as a loud bang before it all disappeared._

Sarah shot straight up in bed. She was drenched in sweat and tears. The clock told her that it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Oh," she moaned, putting her head in her hands. She had just had a vision so that meant that before too long she would be getting a call from the station.

Standing up she felt something fall off her lap. Looking down, Sarah saw that it was a small jewel. When she touched it to pick it up a shock ran up her body. She quickly removed her hand from it and just looked at it. When, after a minute, it didn't do anything else, she picked it up and placed it on her nightstand. It was clear it held power, but Sarah was unsure as to what that power was and what it was for.

Just then the phone rang, causing her to jump. Picking up the receiver, she said, "Hello this is Sarah McCain speaking."

"It's Sango. We need you to get down here quickly." " All right, tell me where you are and I will be there soon."

After getting directions, Sarah quickly took a shower and got dressed. She then looked back at her nightstand where the jewel was still sitting. Biting her lip, she made a decision and slipped the jewel into her pocket. Then she left after putting on her coat.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Sesshoumaru stepped out of his car. The wind blew his long silver hair over his shoulder. In front of him was another murder scene. This one, however, was on his back and was holding a piece of paper on his chest.

Sesshoumaru walked closer and saw Kagome trying to get the paper free. After a few minutes without success, she decided to wait till she got back to the station.

Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru standing over her. "His name is Nume Kentan, 30, white, and the owner of the biggest jewelry store in Japan." Sesshoumaru nodded and continued to look around. The rest of the team was here collecting whatever they could.

"Excuse me, but I need to get through." Everyone looked up to see Sarah showing a police officer her badge. The officer let her through and she headed for the others.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Sesshoumaru merely pointed to the victim. When she saw the body, her's went rigid. Sesshoumaru noticed this, as well as the whispered, "Mr. Kentan." Now Sesshoumaru was curious as to how she knew the victim's name when she had only been here for a week.

Sarah was about to get closer, when her pocket began to glow. When everyone gave her confused looks, she pulled out the jewel.

Sesshoumaru recognized the stone in her hand. It was the Jewel of the Prophet. "How did you get that?"

Sarah looked up at him worriedly. What should tell him? Her visions had always been a secret. Only other person who knew about them was her older brother. But Sarah needed their trust. So she told them about her vision and waking up to find the jewel in her bed.

"The killer is after a jewel?" asked Inuyasha. Sarah nodded. "I just don't know why." Sesshoumaru however was now looking at the body. The hand that held the paper had released it and now he could see that it was spell of some sort. Sarah also noticed this. Picking it up she saw what it was.

"A transportation spell." Sesshoumaru looked at her that's when he figured out what she was.

"You're a prophet." Sarah looked at him stunned and nodded.


	4. Witness to a Murder?

Chapter 4: Witness of a murder?

Naraku glared at Kanna. She had just told him that jewel had been found but it was already with another prophet. "Who are they?" Kagura handed him a file. Inside was a photo of the woman he had seen leaving the station a month ago. Setting it aside, Naraku read the rest of the file:

**Name:** Sarah McCain

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 21

**Birth of Date:** 4/19/1985

**Birthplace:** Colorado, America

**Relatives:** Brother: Jonathon McCain, Living; Parents: N/A

**Occupation:** Detective

**Background:** Was raised in a small demon town. Top detective in demon related crimes in New York City. She is currently working on the Prophet cases both in New York and Tokyo. Also seems to know when something is about to happen.

Naraku closed the file and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. _'Hmm, this should be interesting.'_

"Alright, find as much info on this girl as possible," ordered Naraku. Kagura nodded and bowed before leaving.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

It had been a couple of months since every found out that Sarah was a prophet. Sesshoumaru was more weary of her than ever. He just couldn't believe it.

Sigh.

Right now he was at his favorite café reading the case files. Sarah had confirmed that they all had at least some prophet blood. Kentan had been the only true prophet. He had been in charge of keeping the Jewel safe.

Sesshoumaru rubbed the bridge of his nose. One thing he couldn't figure out why Naraku would want the stone. Sure there were rumors that the possessor of the jewel would be able to see the future when ever they wanted, however there hadn't been proof of such a thing happen. Of course, there was an upside to this entire thing. With Sarah being a prophet, they had been able to keep the Jewel of the Prophet safe.

_[Ding]_

The door had opened and Sesshoumaru looked up to see Sarah enter. She was shivering from the cold outside. Fall had just begun and the temperature was falling quickly. Sarah looked around and saw Sesshoumaru sitting a table by the window. She went over to him and glared down at him. "It would figure when I decide to take a break from looking for you, I find you."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. "And why, exactly, were you looking for me?" Sarah huffed. "Sango said something about Miroku looking for you and asked me to help."

With a nod, Sesshoumaru packed up and left with a silently fuming detective following right behind him.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Miroku was looking over the print out in his hand when Sesshoumaru entered. Putting the paper down, Miroku quickly told him what he had found.

"It seems that the Jewel has an unknown power that can transport the user back and forth through time."

While Sesshoumaru looked calm on the outside, he really was worried. _'This would explain Naraku's interest in it.'_

"However, there is a catch," continued Miroku, catching the dog demon's attention once more. "What is it?"

"It turns out that for ability to be used, one must first find a prophet. Not just any prophet, a descendant of the original prophet. They alone can awaken and use the Jewel's power."

Sesshoumaru processed this information. "That means that the killer will also be looking for this person."

Miroku nodded. "We have to find them first."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Sarah was at the park with Shippo and Kagome. They were walking and taking in the peacefulness that surrounded them.

Sarah had quite worrying about being a prophet. The others had not treated her like a freak. Instead, they had welcomed her with open arms, well except Sesshoumaru. She wasn't that surprised, considering the fact that he was a Demon Lord. Many creatures had tried to take them down in the past.

Coming back to the present, Sarah relised that her companions had left her behind. It seemed that they were racing. She smiled and shook her head. Just then her phone rang. Looking at it, she saw that it was her brother.

Sarah quickly answered. "Hello."

_"Hey, there."_ Was the reply she got. "What's up, Jon?"

_"I was wondering when you were coming back. Everyone misses you."_

Sarah snorted. "More likely they miss my snacks." Jon laughed at her comment. _"Those too. So when are you coming home?"_

"I will be going back once the case is solved."

_"Okay then, bye."_ Sarah hung up after saying her farewells as well.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Kagura watched as Sarah rang to catch up with the others. She had been watching the detective for while now and had not found anything of interest. This was bad since Kagura had to send a report back to Naraku soon.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Sesshoumaru was trying to read the list of registered prophets, but was unable to concentrate due to the snoring Sarah. This wasn't the first time she fallen asleep at work. Growling, the irritated demon ignored the female across from him. _'At least she's not drooling.'_ He thought, looking over the list of names and blood lines. The list included those from other countries.

Suddenly, he saw the name Terenah Lane. Terenah happened to be the name of the original prophet. He looked to see the last registered prophet of her line was one Lauren Smith. The hope Sesshoumaru had had went out when he saw that she had died in a fire with her husband. It was back however when he saw that she had two children. Even if they weren't registered, it didn't mean that one of them had inherited their mother's gift.

Sitting back, Sesshoumaru wondered how he was going to find the children as well as getting them to a safe a place.

Just then, Sarah's head slipped from its resting place in her palm. She jerked awake and looked at him sleepily. "Any luck?" she asked as she stretched. "Yes." With that he stood up and left her in the room.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

It was midnight and Sesshoumaru was still at work. He was trying to find info on Lauren Smith. So far all he had found was articles on Lauren's first vision. It seemed that most prophets' visions were fuzzy and vague. Those of Terenah's blood line had visions that were clear and saw them through the eyes of one of the people involved with what was going on.

Finally he found an article on her death. It turned out that the police had been unable to determine if the victims had actually died in the fire from something else. Their bodies had been too damaged. The children had managed to get out of the house before it collapsed from the fire.

Sesshoumaru skimmed down the page to see what info there was on the kids. He found there had been one boy, who was 7 at the time, and one 5-year-old girl. Sesshoumaru clicked on a link that had the children's statements.

Jonathon Smith, the boy, had not seen anything. All he knew was he had woken up to the fire alarm. After grabbing his younger sister, they ran out of the house to a near by stream. The girl however had been more helpful. She said that a man with long white hair and black eyes had tied her parents up before asking them where some jewel was. When they had not been able to answer him, the man shot them and set the house on fire. However the police dismissed the girl's statement.

Sesshoumaru wonder why that was before reading that the older brother said that he had found his sister in her bed asleep. While the police had not believed the girl, this told Sesshoumaru that he had found the most likely contestant in his search for the heir of Terenah's powers.

He found that the children had been adopted by demon couple. After finding the couple's number, he dialed it and mentally crossed his fingers when it started to ring.

"Hello? McCain residence, Jonathon speaking." Sesshoumaru knew it was the brother. "Hello, my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I would like to speak with your sister, please."

"Sorry, but my sister isn't home and won't be for awhile." Sesshoumaru frowned. "That is all right. Perhaps you could give me number then."

There was a pause on the other side of the phone. "What exactly do you do?" Sesshoumaru suppressed a growl at the question. "I am the head of the demon branch of the police in Tokyo," he replied. He heard choking on the other side and his eyebrows knitted together. Just as he was about to ask if Jonathon was alright, the latter stopped choking and started to talk.

"Sorry, my drink went down the wrong pipe. Her phone number is 134-8654." They hung up and Sesshoumaru quickly dialed the number. After three rings, he was sent to voicemail. When he heard the voice of the girl, he dropped the phone.

"Hi. This is Sarah McCain. I'm not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I will try to get back to you."

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Naraku smiled as Kagura told him that she had found the one they had been looking for.

* * *

Moon: Mwhahahaha. Bet no one saw that one coming. Okay mabye someone did. Things look bad for the heroian.

Inu: Duh.

Moon: *blinks* Where did you come from?

Inu: The door.

Moon: Haha. *rolls eyes*

Inu: So this what you've working on huh?

Moon: Yeph.

Inu: Wait. Why is Sesshoumaru the main character.

Moon: Because I wanted to try something different. Well anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Bye.

Inu: Wait. No end till I-

*Fades out*


	5. Bullet Hole

Chapter 5: Bullet Hole

"Hi. This is Sarah McCain. I'm not home right now. Please leave a message after the beep and I will try to get back to you."

To say that Sesshoumaru was stunned is an understatement, he was frozen in shock. It couldn't be true. The one they were looking for was right in front of their noses. _'Well, at least this makes it easier.'_ Now all they had to do was make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. Therefore, Sesshoumaru decided that they wouldn't tell her. With that done, he went to find her.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

_**"Please don't," pleaded a woman as she struggled against her bindings. The man just cocked his gun and pointed it at her. She started to cry and beg. Her husband tried to remain strong and told their capture, "We know nothing of this jewel you're looking for, so let us go." White hair glinted in dim light coming in from the window as he laughed. "You really think I will let you live after this. You'll just go to the police."**_

_**The woman viciously shook her head. "No, we won't I promise." She looked up into the man's black eyes, her's pleading. "I can't take the chance. Don't worry you and your husband won't be separated." Just as he was about to pull the trigger, they heard a cry come from upstairs. The white haired man looked up at the ceiling. "I see that you a child or two." "Leave them be!" The woman now wore a look of determination on her face. "Oh, don't worry, they aren't worth my time. You, however, are." The last thing that the woman heard was a bang and her daughter scream.**_

******************

Sesshoumaru was walking towards Sarah's office when he heard a scream come from it. Panicking, he ran and threw the door, expecting to see her surrounded by enemies; however, all he saw was Sarah asleep at her desk, alone. Sesshoumaru was about to wake her when she shot up.

Panting heavily, Sarah looked around and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her with an eyebrow raised in question. She quickly calmed her heart and breathing. _'It was just a dream. Get a hold of yourself, Sarah Lily McCain!'_ When she had accomplished this, she turned to the demon beside her. "Bad dream. It's why I keep falling asleep."

"You need to go home." She shook her head. "No, I'm needed here." Sesshoumaru glared at her. "We are fine for now, go home." Sarah looked up at him; the tone in his voice was as cold as ice. His eyes told her nothing of his emotions. "I'm staying," she said with an air of finality and turned to her computer. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her back. He could not believe that she just did that. No one ever talked to him like that. He turned her chair back around and glared down at her.

"You will go home and you will go to sleep, because you are absolutely no good like this." He looked into her eyes saw the defiance in them. He narrowed his at her, daring her to defy him. "No." The confidence in her voice and eyes when she said that one word made his blood boil in anger. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Then he dragged her out of her office and towards the exit.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru!" Sarah yelled. She pulled and struggled against him, with no success. _'Damn demon strength.'_ When they got to the parking lot, Sesshoumaru headed for her car still dragging Sarah along. Reaching it, he opened the door, shoved her in, and closed the door. Sarah glared up at him before sighing. She buckled her seat belt, started the car, and drove away. When he couldn't see her anymore, Sesshoumaru turned and headed back inside. To tell the others of his discovery.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

SLAM! Sarah stalked over to the dinning room table. "I can't believe he did that, the JERK!" She yelled as she viciously pulled a chair out and sat down in it. "He doesn't understand what this stupid case is doing to me." Sighing, she laid her head down on her folded arms. Suddenly a shiver ran down her back and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Sarah raised her head as a chilling chuckle came from behind her. She slowly turned to face the intruder.

He had his long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with the bangs loose. His dark hair contrasted against the pale skin of his face. He wore a high-end silk suit. However, none of this was what drew Sarah's eyes. _'It can't be.'_ His eyes were blood red; they were the ones from her vision. "You," she whispered taking a step back.

The raised an eyebrow before a smirk appeared on his face. "I see, you possess the future sight." Standing, he held out his hand as if he expected for her to shake it. "My Name is Naraku Tamari." "Why are you here?"

Naraku lowered his hand with a sigh. "How rude, Ms. McCain. I am here for the jewel and your sight." Sarah knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean my sight?"

"I mean the power that lies within you. The sight of the Terenah Lane blood line." Brown eyes widened in surprise. _'How does he know that? Only those of my family know that.'_ "What does my blood line have to do with this?"

"I don't want to ruin the surprise. Now, tell where the jewel is so we can leave." At this, Naraku took a step closer. Sarah moved back and pulled her gun from its hoister. She pointed it at Naraku's head. "Take another step and I will shoot."

Chuckling, Naraku looked at her and asked, "Do you really think that I would come here without backup?" Something, or someone, moved in the shadows. Sarah saw the person step into view with their gun pointed at her. Sarah froze when she got a good look at the person. He had long white hair pulled back into a low ponytail, black eyes, and an emotionless face. It was the man who killed her parents.

Naraku noticed that she had tensed. "It would seem that you have met Hakudoshi." Suddenly a bright light flashed and Sarah felt Sesshoumaru's aura. She grabbed hold of it with hers and tried to tell him what was happening. Just as she did that, there was a bang and Sarah felt a pain in her shoulder. The last thing that she felt before everything went blank was the feeling of being pressed through a tube.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Sesshoumaru finished telling the others about Sarah. They all wore identical shocked expressions. "You sure?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru nodded. Suddenly he felt something grab hold of his aura and tug on it. 'Help.' Then there was a light and a crash. When the light disappeared they saw Sarah lying on the floor bleeding from a bullet hole in her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru felt panic rise in chest for some reason. _'Is it because Sarah's hurt? No, I do not have any feelings for her. She is nothing to me.'_ It didn't matter; right now Sarah needed to go to hospital. Rushing they went the ER. There the doctors took her and everyone waited in the waiting room. Soon the doctor came out. "Well?" asked Shippo. The doctor looked at them and said…

**End Chapter**

* * *

Moon: Major cliffhanger. What will the doctor say? And how did Sarah get to where the others were? Who-

Sess: What is going on here?

Moon: Huh? How?

Sess: The half-breed told that you were writing stories.

Moon: Okay. Well as I was saying, who ever has an idea as to the answers will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Please R&R. Bye.


	6. Officer Kenji

Chapter 6: Officer Kenji

"Well?" The doctor looked up at them and said, "She lost a lot of blood but we were able to the bleeding. Fortunately the bullet missed anything vital. However, her arm has been temporarily paralyzed. It is in a sling and she should not try to move it for at least one week." Everyone released the breath they had been holding. "How long before she is released?" asked Sesshoumaru. "She can leave tomorrow afternoon." Sesshoumaru nodded and turned to the others. Shippo stood up and asked if they see her. After doctor said that they could and told them where she was, they entered her room to see her on a bed asleep with IVs in her uninjured arm.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Nobody could answer Kagome's question. They looked at their newest member, each wondering what happened to her. _'Is it possible that Naraku found out about her?'_ "You know her family should be told about what happened," commented Miroku, looking up at the others. "Yeah." Sesshoumaru pulled out his cell and dialed Jonathon's number. Unfortunately he got an answering machine. "Hello, this is Sesshoumaru Taisho. Your sister was shot but she is fine. Thank you." He hung up with a click.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Sarah sighed as she moved to get up. However, a voice stopped her. "And where do you think you're going?" Sarah looked over at Sesshoumaru who was at his desk writing something. "I just wanted something to drink." Without a word the demon lord stood and walked out of the office door. In a few moments, he returned with a cup of water and handed it to the grumbling detective. _'Hopefully, that keep her still and quiet for a couple of minutes.'_

Sarah drank the water while thinking about what happened. It had been a week since she got shot and her arm was healed. It had taken a couple of days before she had been told why Naraku was after her. She had been quite upset they tried to keep something so important from her. Of course, since then Sesshoumaru hadn't left her alone after the shooting.

_[Sigh]_

Sarah looked up to Sesshoumaru gone. Smiling, she got up and slipped out the door. It didn't take long for her to find the exit, run to her car, get in, and drive away. Thinking, she wondered where to go now that she was free. She saw the park and decided to take a walk. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Sarah." "Hey, Kissy." Sarah sighed and said, "I could have sworn I told you not to call me that, Kenji." She heard him laugh. "Yeah, but that's what makes it fun." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." "Well, anyways, I wanted to tell you that the department decided that you needed help so they sent me over."

Sarah's eyes lit up as she smiled. "Really! You're here in Tokyo!" "Yep." "Where are you?" There was a pause before Kenji answered. "At the station." "Figures, I just left." "Well, get your rear back here."

After saying bye, she got back in her car and headed for the station.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Sesshoumaru stormed through the station. He came back to his office to find Sarah gone. Now he was following her sent. When he came to the exit, he knew she was gone. Suddenly the door opened to reveal a blond male with green eyes. His pupils were like a cat's and Sesshoumaru realized that he was half demon. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked icily. Before the male could answer they heard someone yell, "Kenji!"

* * *

Moon: Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the delay. My computer was having issues. Anyways, here is chapter 6. It's kind of short. Oh, well.

I won't update any further unless I get a few reviews. Perferably ones with ideas because it would help. *Begs* So, pleeeeeeassssssssssse review.

I don't own anything but the plot, Sarah, Jonathon, & Kenji.

Thank you for reading. Good-bye.


End file.
